Bring A Friend To Work Day
by ChayneRaection
Summary: It's the yearly Bring A Friend To Work Day at Sasuke's job and who better to bring than Orochimaru? It's the worst work day in history as Sasuke shows him the ropes of his job, meets his coworkers and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for my second fanfiction. I hope this one goes well and people like it. Naruto doesn't belong to me and the italics are thoughts but I'm sure everyone knows that, hm. On with the chapter!**

&&

It was early morning but Sasuke's bedroom was pitch black besides his clock flashing a red, '6:00 am' while beeping it's alarm. Lazily, he rolled over in his bed and tossed a sock at it. When that didn't work, a pillow was thrown at it, pushing it off the night table and onto the floor. It may have stopped beating but it wasn't broken. This happened almost every morning since the job of a telemarketer was a demanding one and, in Sasuke's opinion, a very annoying one. Still, it was a simple job and it got the bills paid. Rolling back over, he snuggled into his bed. _Five more minutes_. He promised himself before he fell back to sleep.

Coming out if his second dream, Sasuke sat up and stretched. _That was the best five minutes_. He thought to himself with a smile, then a yawn. Reaching over the side of his bed, he picked up the clock and put it back on the night table without paying attention to the time. Stretching some more, he sighed and began to get out of bed. It was then that the time made it's way into his attention. At first, he stared at it with half-lidded eyes but then it finally clicked. "Holy shit! It's 6:30!"

With a burst of energy, he jumped out his bed. Quickly, he got dressed and brushed his teeth but not his hair. _Damn, I need to go and brush my hair. It's a wreck..._ Sasuke frowned as he thought. If he had time, he would have done his hair but time was something he didn't have.

He ran into the living room to get his phone, keys and metro card when he paused, hearing the television on. Turning to see if it was, Sasuke spotted an on television and a snoozing Orochimaru. It was things like that, that made him see red. He worked to pay the bills while Orochimaru only worked to keep the sofa warm and make sure no food went bad. Sometimes he had to wonder what the point of living in a two-bedroom apartment was at these times. It's like what's the point if one spends forever in the living room and never in their bedroom?

This was really something he'd have to have another talk to him about but right now wasn't the time for it. Gathering his things, Sasuke ran for the door, opening it, slamming it closed and then locking it.

&&

Just as he got into the train station, his train arrived so he didn't have to waste time on waiting for it. He couldn't help but smile to see that everything was going good for him even if he was a little late.

Sitting down, Sasuke looked up to see what time it was. The digital clock read, '7:02' and everything else seemed okay. The ride to his job wasn't a long one, which was good. The only thing that killed him sometimes was the wait for his train to come.

A few stops later, one of his co-workers came in and sat next to him. "Man. You look tore up." his friend, Naruto, joked and Sasuke just shrugged. "I guess," he said back, "You know how it is. You want five minutes more of sleep and you take half an hour..." and Naruto nodded. "Don't worry though. Today should be fine." his friend assured. Sasuke just nodded and the conversation took a turn into the usual gossip, which wasn't a natural redhead, who should be the new work-place slut and things like that.

&&

Their stop came and they both got off the train. Still talking the usual gossip, they went up the stairs and then outside. Stepping outside felt very nice compared to being in a crowded train with complete strangers and random people you'd see on your block but never bothered to talk to.

"I don't know. That dude was like wanting you to give him a blow-job or something!" Naruto laughed. While they was on a train, a man stood in front of Sasuke with his abdomen very close to him. He just shivered at what his friend said. "No way!" Sasuke shook his head, "I hate when people do that!" Hearing the reply, a smirk spread on his face. "Oh, you hate when 'people' do that?" he teased, "So you mean he wasn't the first one?"

Sasuke watched as his friend burst into laughter. He shook his head again and sighed, "You're such a pervert..."

&&

By now, they made their way into the building and saw their other friends. Before Sasuke and Naruto could wave, Ino came and tackled them both to the floor. She was one their friends but also one that sometimes needed a straight jacket. "Um...hi, Ino" Sasuke whispered with a whimper of hurt at the end. Naruto didn't even say anything but he was probably in too much of a confused daze. The next person to come running to them was Hinata who gasped to see her three friends on the floor. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, kneeling beside them.

Sasuke just nodded and stood up with the others with him. "Guess what tomorrow is!" Ino began to clap once she stood up and the others stared on. "Tomorrow is..." she began but then paused her speech and clapping for random dramatic affect, "BRING A FRIEND TO WORK DAY!"

Everyone else nodded as if they already knew but Sasuke was the only surprised one. "Bring A Friend To Work Day? Already?" he asked, his voice quick with confusion. Hinata nodded and told him, "Yeah. It's always on the 21st. How could you forget? Don't tell me that you're sick or something." It was then that Naruto's laughter broke in. "No way!" he joked, "Its just Sasuke spending so much time of his hair, the chemicals are starting to sink in!" Then, Ino looked at see Sasuke's hair. "I don't think he even did his hair today..." she concluded to herself with Naruto saying back, "Wow. So when he puts on that extra hold hair spray...it must rrrrreally mean extra hold!"

"Yeah, right!" Sasuke snorted with sarcasm but continued but a more serious tone, "Just another rough morning and Orochimaru getting on my nerves. All he does is sit on that damned couch watching TV! I didn't even get to do my hair...shit, if I get split-ends or something!"

Hearing their friend complain, the three look at each other and then to Sasuke. "Why not bring him tomorrow, then? You can give him a taste of what you're going through and see if it puts him in line." Ino suggested with a mischievous smirk.

Sasuke just nodded, _That could actually work...it's worth a try anyway_.

&&

It was in the middle of the workday where Sasuke's boss, Tsunade, made the announcement about Bring A Friend To Work Day though everyone already knew. It was on the same day of the same month anyway so how could someone forget?

"Tomorrow is Bring A Friend To Work Day!" Tsunade announced, "That basically means to drag a friend here and show them what you do for like six or seven hours. Maybe it'll inspire them to get a job, themselves."

Usually, her announcements were annoying, bored and sometimes even drunk rambles but this actually seemed to help Sasuke. Thinking about what Ino told him and what Tsunade had just said, he put the two ideas together. _That's what I'll do! I'll bring Orochimaru with me tomorrow so he could get a taste of what I go through and he might even get inspired to get a job!_ He planned, smirking at how nice he imagined the outcome to be. Going back to work, he began to think about how he'd break it all to Orochimaru when he would get back.

&&

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Hm, I'm not very sure when the next chapter will be posted since I'm trying to keep this and my other story up. Also, I randomly picked people to be Sasuke's friends but so that it kind of fits with the story. Hugs to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayness, the second chapter. So sorry about the wait for this, hm. The entire week was like Hell in a handbasket but it's all over now. Hm, the chapters shouldn't be too hard to type out now. Today, I went downtown with my best friend afterschool but it was half a day anyway. We got soo lost and my feet still hurt as I type this. It was worth it though...anime, manga, pocky and ramen!**

**In case no one knows...I don't own Naruto.**

**Hm, thankies to Niver!**

&&

It was finally quitting time for Sasuke and everyone was punching out while Tsunade made a final announcement about what would be going on the next day.

"Drag your friends' asses here and give 'em a look around of what you do for seven hours!"

_Oh, yeah. She's drunk._ Sasuke sighed as he was punching out. As he did, his friends were with him. "Who are you going to bring tomorrow? I'll try and kidnap Shikamaru." Ino asked, not caring who answered. Hinata shrugged and whispered about brining Neji. Naruto burst into random laughter and said that he planned to bring Sakura if she didn't kill him first. Meanwhile, Sasuke was in his own little world. He was thinking about bringing Orochimaru and how it might actually do him some good.

When he noticed everyone was quiet, he looked around and saw the other's staring. Ino repeated her question and he shook his head. "I'll drag Orochimaru. Not sure how I'll be able to do it but I defiantly know I want to take him. It might do him some good."

As everyone said their good-byes, Sasuke and Naruto went back to the train station.

&&

Getting a seat, they began to talk about how they thought the next day would be. Last year, someone made the mistake of bringing Kakashi and there ended up being a massive nosebleed going around because he downloaded...certain pictures.

The conversation began with a question from Sasuke, "How the hell do you plan on dragging Sakura to work tomorrow?" The blonde only shrugged, "I don't know," he said and then sighed, "I asked her but she only hit me. I guess I can try to make a deal with her or something." Hearing this, Sasuke laughed. "Okay but don't do anything retarded."

"Nah!" Naruto waved his hand, "I'll be fine. The question right now is how you are going to bring Orochimaru tomorrow. He sounds like a total lazy bastard!"

"I know and he is but it's okay. He's in for a rude awakening."

"Wow, dude. You seem like...bent on revenge!"

"Of course. When you live with someone who has a crush on Rachael Ray, insists on wearing a purple rope like a belt and won't go near a pair of scissors...it gets very annoying."

This just made Naruto laugh though he knew all of those things would annoy him to no end. "I guess but watch. After tomorrow, everything will be good...shit! This is my stop. See ya!" he said with a wave as he stood up.

Now that Naruto left, Sasuke sat alone for the rest of the ride, which was only a few stops. As they went by, he began to think about how he'd be able to bring Orochimaru to his job. _This may be easier said than done..._

&&

In the apartment, Sasuke unlocked the door to enter. "Sasuke! How was work? Oh! We should make hot chocolate!" Orochimaru greeted and then randomly suggested. Before giving a response, he just walked into the living room and put down his things. As he took off his coat, he looked and saw the usual scene. Orochimaru spread on like a dead body on the couch watching television.

"It was fine and we don't have any powder." he answered back, thinking now would be good to break the news to Orochimaru.

"Hey," Sasuke started as he walked to the couch, "Tomorrow, there's an event at my job and I want you to come."

At first there was no answer but then again, Orochimaru did look shocked. "You want...me to come to your event?" he asked as if making sure. The other nodded and left him speechless but it also left him thinking. He never bothered to really find out about Sasuke's job or even get a job for himself. _What the hell does Sasuke do with himself anyway?_ Orochimaru wondered as he tried to imagine his friend in various jobs.

Getting off the couch, Orochimaru paused to think. "Sure. What's the event and everything?"

"Just an event that we all have to bring a friend, show them around and show them what we do." _And inspire them to get off their lazy butts and get a Goddamn job!_ Sasuke said simply but then nastily thought to himself. The apartment was silent beside the television that always seemed to be on. Randomly interrupting the almost total silence, Orochimaru nodded. "Alright," he said, "I'm just going to need an umbrella." Sasuke just stared at him and then wondered if he mis-heard. "Why would you bring an umbrella?"

Even though the question was a serious one, the answer wasn't...well to Sasuke anyway. "Because don't you just hang out in a rainy emo corner?" Orochimaru asked with a super-serious tone. It made Sasuke want to just go crazy but he managed to hold it in. "No, I don't 'hang out in a rainy emo corner'!" he said with his voice raised. He was about to say more when a girly cry came from Orochimaru.

"Ahhhhh! Rachael Ray!" he cheered, throwing himself on the couch to watch the show. Sighing, Sasuke mocked, "Oh? Going to see what your girlfriend is cooking?" as he watched the one he shared the apartment with. Orochimaru didn't do anything but simply said, "She's not my girlfriend. Her cooking just rocks and she has the nicest eyes. We should really try making some of these things one day."

It was useless to try to talk to him while he was watching television...that seemed to be like 24/7. "Just don't stay up late." Sasuke reminded Orochimaru, "You'll be getting up early so you can come with me to work." No reply was heard so he left to the bathroom to take a shower. This was another downside to having a job like his. The job was simple but when you would get home, you'd be exhausted and just would want to take a shower/bath and go to sleep. Sometimes, if you could or wanted, you could eat dinner. That was something Sasuke planned on for the day, to have dinner.

&&

By now, the two were having dinner which Sasuke, of course, cooked. It was just a simple little chicken and mashed potatoes dinner. "Remember, go to sleep early." he reminded again, not wanting to face a grumpy Orochimaru in the morning. "Of course. But...when we get there, what will you show me? I don't even know what you do with your life." the other said which came out sounding very sad but very true at the same time.

"Oh, you'll see..." Sasuke said back in a lower voice with a smirk as he finished dinner. Getting up, he took his plate and washed it. Ordering Orochimaru to do the same with his, though it had a good chance of not being washed, he went to his bedroom for sleep.

&&

**I'm going to be very honest with this one...it's not a really good chapter. The ending was a bit rushed since I hate to keep you guys waiting. Hugs to all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are with chapter three, hm. I tried to make it longer so I'm hoping it works out good. I have nothing to really put here except more thankies to Niver. I still don't own Naruto and never will. Hm, enjoy the chapter.**

&&

It was morning and the usual for Sasuke though he was right on time with everything. As he finished getting dressed, he noticed how things were going well and he was even early with his schedule. He only prayed Orochimaru was like the same as him.

Leaving the room, he went into the living room to gather his things before checking up on the other. One step into the room and Sasuke froze to see Orochimaru drooling on the sofa. It was an eye twitch from Hell for him as he tried not to throw the nearest object across the room. Slowly making his way to his sleeping friend, he put a hand on his shoulder. Gently shaking Orochimaru, he whispered to him, "Hey. It's morning. Wake up so we can go."

The whispering did little good and only made him mumble about strawberry bon-bons. "Ugh! Will you get up already?!" Sasuke screamed losing it and yelling what had been going threw his mind since he first saw Orochimaru. The shout made him jump and fall off the sofa, onto the floor. Slowly, he looked up at Sasuke with pure confusion, forgetting all about the day before. "Strawberry bon-bons?" he whispered as he stared, trying to figure out what had happened.

"No. That event is today at my job and you're coming with me." he ordered and began to drag Orochimaru from the living room. "Bathroom or bedroom?" Sasuke asked when they go to the hallway, his hand still locked on Orochimaru's arm. The other stared and began to laugh. "That sounded soo wrong!" he laughed but Sasuke growled. "I'm serious! Just go and get ready!" he almost yelling again as he let go of Orochimaru to go to the living room.

Going back into the living room, Sasuke began to clean up. _He better hurry up._ He frowned as he picked up a pillow that was on the floor and placed it on the sofa. Looking at the television, he saw it was on and turned it off. He then went to the table and put all his belongings in his pockets. After that, he went to the kitchen and noticed Orochimaru's plate and cup from dinner yesterday wasn't washed. "Why?!" Sasuke questioned out loud, quickly washing it.

Leaving the kitchen, Sasuke entered the hallway and heard the shower in the bathroom was on. _Everything seems to be going good so far._ Walking to the door, he knocked on it once and reminded, "Hurry up in there so we can go." No reply came but he was pretty sure he was heard.

A few minutes later, the water got turned off and Orochimaru got dressed with clothes he took from his bedroom. Getting dressed didn't take long but the hard part was what belt to wear. Holding two purple belts, one in each hand, he stared at them. They were both purple but if you looked hard enough, one was slightly lighter.

The long silence was killing Sasuke and he knocked on the door again. "Don't tell me you fell asleep in there!" he said into the door. Before, Orochimaru had woken up early to go out and ended up falling asleep in the bathtub. It was moments like that that you had to bless the person who invented the megaphone. "No, I'm fine...just not sure what belt to wear today." Orochimaru replied as he went to open the door.

When the door opened, Sasuke saw him in usual clothing but without his trademark belt. Tilting his head with confusion, he was going to question the missing accessory until he got shown two belts. "Which should I wear?" he asked as if Sasuke was really going to help him. His dark eyes bounced from the two belts until he looked up at the other. "Well...what's the difference?" he finally asked. A suck of the teeth, Orochimaru sighed.

"One is obviously lighter," he said as he raised the belt on his left.

"No way. They're exactly the same!"

"Then you're color blind."

"How...Just pick one already."

"I don't know which! That's why I asked you."

"Fine!" Sasuke waved his hands in the air. He pointed to one of the belts and said, "That one. Pick the lighter one." When Orochimaru didn't do anything, he repeated himself. "I heard what you said but...this one's the darker one." he replied as he raised the one Sasuke had picked. "What fucking ever!" he said with a headache. For the second time, Orochimaru sucked his teeth and made a face.

Going into his room, he put the darker belt away and put on the other. When he left his room, he saw Sasuke near the front door. "Ready?" he asked with his hand already on the knob. "Yeah but one more thing." Orochimaru said as he went to the television and took it's remote. Turning it on, sound came into the apartment. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked and his answer, "Putting TiVo to record for my soap opera just in case we're not back by the time it shows."

"Uh-uh." Sasuke said quickly, grabbing him by his arm and taking him from his beloved television. Wrestling the remote from him, he turned it off and continued to take him out of the apartment into the hallway of the building. "Aw, come on! Today, they're going to do that 'Who's The Daddy' thing!" he cried in a panic. Sasuke just ignored this as he locked the door closed. "No. Let's get going." he said simply as he dragged Orochimaru until he whined that he could walk.

&&

Leading him into the train station, Sasuke swiping his card and walked forward. Pausing, he turned and gave it to Orochimaru. "Now, you do the same." he said to him. All he did was nod and gave it a serious try but nothing happened. After another try, Sasuke leaned into the metal bar that separated the two. "Try doing it differently." he instructed as Orochimaru did the same thing but with the card turned upside down from how it was before. Still, nothing happened and their train arrived.

Watching the train open it's doors to let passengers get off and enter, Sasuke sighed. "Let me do it." he rushed, taking the card and swiping it correctly. When a tone was heard, he took Orochimaru into the train with him.

&&

Getting onto the train, they saw it was pretty crowded and just enough room on one of the benches for one of them to sit. Sasuke motioned for Orochimaru to sit and he nodded in return. As he went to sit down, he jabbed people with his rope belt and not to mention the poor people sitting beside him. One good thing about it was that eventually; most of the people would get off, making it not as crowded.

That time finally arrived and Sasuke was able to sit next to Orochimaru. Really, it wasn't next to him...more like a seat in between since a belt to the ribs wasn't a very comfortable position to be in.

Coming to another stop, a few people got on but two caught Sasuke's attention: Naruto and Sakura. Waving for them to come over, he greeted, "Hey!" while Orochimaru watched. Getting beside him, Naruto grinned and said his greetings. Sake then looked at Sakura who he could tell woke up earlier than she usually does. Her pink hair wasn't in the usual condition and her green eyes looked cloudy with exhaustion.

"Who's this?" Naruto questioned with his blue eyes on the person sitting beside Sasuke. "Oh, right." he said to himself when he remembered they never met, "This is Orochimaru. We share an apartment and he's the one I'm bringing to the event. I see you brought Sakura like you said."

Naruto just nodded and gave a smile and wave to Orochimaru. He just waved back with a nod. _His friends don't seem so bad._ He smiled to himself. Maybe he'd actually learn some stuff about Sasuke...not that he'd remember it for long but it was worth a shot.

"How'd you exactly get Sakura to come?" Sasuke asked as he watched her nod in and out of sleep. If it wasn't for the noise and shaking of the train, he thought she would just pass out completely. Naruto just kept quiet for a moment. "I promised I'd take her to get dinner afterwards." he said as if he was starting to have second thoughts on it. Sasuke just laughed, "Good luck with that." he said.

&&

There stop come and they all got out of the train and up the stairs to be outside. As it happened, Naruto kept an eye on Sakura to make sure she didn't collapse or fall asleep on someone's shoulder.

"Is this where you work at?" Orochimaru asked when they stopped at a building and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, just don't get lost." he said though he knew the chances of it happening where very high, regardless of a warning.

"Come on before all the coffee is gone!" Naruto rushed the others into the building. _Like he really needs the coffee._ Sasuke sighed but went inside anyway with the others.

&&

**Next chapter, Orochimaru meets more of Sasuke's friends and even his boss. How'll he stand with Tsunade and everyone else, hm? You'll have to find out. Hugs to all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is now the fourth chapter of the story. Hm, as I put in the previous chapter, Orochimaru will meet more of Sasuke's friends and even his boss, Tsunade. I don't own Naruto and the italics are all Orochimaru's thoughts.**

**Thankies to Niver and MissNaye!**

**--**

Orochimaru looked around when they got to the floor where Sasuke and Naruto worked. He could see a group of people ahead of him and with every step that he took, the sounds of chatting and laughing grew louder.

"I'll take you to meet my friends. My boss should pop up sometime." Sasuke explained to him as they walked. He just nodded as he looked at the people in front of him. There were two girls and two boys that waved to them. _Must be the friends that he was telling me about_. As they got closer, he managed to study the people.

The first girl had long dark hair with light eyes that was whispering to a boy. They may have been related since they had the same eyes though the boy had brown hair while the girl had black. The second girl had long blonde hair tied back with bangs out but only on one side of her face. Next to her was the second boy. He had a bored expression on his face and he also had his hair in a ponytail though Orochimaru would have easily mistaken him as dead. Before Orochimaru got get into further detail about them, the blonde girl greeted, "Hey! I see you brought your friends." Everyone nodded and the introducing got underway.

"I'm pretty sure Sakura already knows you guys." Naruto explained but then blankly paused when he noticed she wasn't beside him. His then shocked expression said it all and they heard someone else in the crowd gasp, "Hey! That girl's drinking coffee right from the pot!" Everyone in the group whipped around to see Sakura drinking coffee right from the pot. "Sakura! What the fuck?!" Ino cried out and dragged her from the pot that was now empty and sitting on one of the tables.

Bringing the girl over, Ino let her go. "Crazy person..." she whispered as if she was one to really talk. Orochimaru just gave Sakura an odd look since first impressions meant a lot for certain people. "Um...where were we?" Sasuke asked, trying to get through with the introductions before something else happened.

"Introductions." Neji said, his voice making Orochimaru quickly look over to him. _Well, well, well. Doesn't he stay on point. Hah. Only sissy guys wear their long hair in a ponytail!_ Sasuke nodded and then smiled. "Right. Well, everyone knows each other already so the only one who needs one is Orochimaru." he said and suddenly, all eyes were on him. The sudden attention made him gulp quietly and give a shy wave.

Sasuke tried not to laugh as he saw a little discomfort in Orochimaru's face. It looked like the little plan was working well so far. Stepping closer to him, he pointed to Naruto and worked his way around. "Alright. So, this is Naruto. You met him on this train. The girl next to him is Sakura but just leave her be unless you want your eyes ripped out since she can get very cranky. Next is Hinata and then her cousin, Neji. The last two are Ino and Shikamaru." he explained and then took a step away from him so he could let all the information sink it.

Getting some time to unload all the information, Orochimaru ran his eyes along the people. _Naruto...should never be allowed in a senior home. Sakura...watch out for pink menace. Hinata...it's always the silent ones. Neji...save a llama, shave a Neji. Ino...some things are better left unsolved. Shikamaru...the dead live._

After the thoughts on Sasuke's friends were done, a female voice was heard on a loud speaker. "Good morning, everyone and welcome to Bring A Friend To Work Day!" the person greeted. Since there were so many people, Orochimaru couldn't see the woman who was talking but then figured it must have been the manager.

The voice then went on after some cheering began, "I'm the manager, Tsunade, and I'd like to thank everyone for coming. Today is all about spreading the word of telemarketing and even inspiring others to get a job in the field of-HOLY FUCK, I WON FIFTY DOLLARS! BOO-YAH!"

The sudden change in the speech surprised Orochimaru but everyone else looked as if it was an everyday thing. Sasuke noticed his confusion and whispered to him, "Don't worry. Tsunade's a big gambler so she's always buying scratch tickets or whatever they're called." He nodded back but didn't say anything. _Tsunade...a big gambler. Why does that seem so familiar...?_

Coughing was then heard through the loud speaker and she carried on as if the interruption never happened. "...In the field of this profession. Workers will show their friends how the job is done and explain to them the basics. There will be food and drinks served through out the day. If anyone is interested in pursuing a job in telemarketing, please come and see me for information on it." she finished and then whispered. "Shizune, watch over for me. I really need to cash this ticket!"

After the speech, the crowd broke apart into smaller ones. Some went to where the food was drinks were while others went to look around the floor. "Any ideas on what we should do first?" Hinata whispered when she saw that her and the others were the only ones still in the same spot. Sasuke nodded, "Yeah. Why not a tour?" and everyone agreed. "Alright. Don't get lost," he warned to Orochimaru and he just absent-mindedly nodded back.

Before the tour could start, Tsunade walked by and made eye contact with Orochimaru as she past him. Once she got a good distance from her, he asked Sasuke, "Sasuke, who was that woman?" and he laughed back. "Tsunade. Don't tell me you have a crush on her." he said with a smile from laughing. Orochimaru just shook his head. "It's not that. I think I know her..." he said and Sasuke almost gasped.

"You know my boss?" he asked, confused on how this could be. "I think so. 'Cause while I was watching my show, I went out while they were giving commercials to get some ice-cream a-" he began to say. "You went outside on your own while I was at work?!" Sasuke interrupted, his eyes wide like he missed a once in a lifetime event.

"Yeah but anyway, I went to get some ice-cream and there was this lady that looked just like her and, I swear, she had like twenty scratch tickets with her. Then she began cheering that she won something but then blew it all on more tickets. Not sure what happened to her then though. You know commercials last forever when you watch them but once you leave, it's like-" Orochimaru said, going into story mode but Sasuke once again interrupted. '"You went outside while I was at work?!" he asked again, still in dis-belief and even more now that Orochimaru acted like it was no big deal.

The others watched until it was too much for Naruto. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, getting more and more confused. Sasuke and Orochimaru just looked at the speaker and explained what happened. Everyone laughed and Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah, she's a unique little one." he said in a bored voice.

The next thing the group saw was Tsunade go by them again but with more scratch tickets in her hands. She was breathing hard though like she had been running. "Damn. She ran." Sasuke sucked his teeth while Naruto showed off a big grin. Without another word, Sasuke shoved money into Naruto's awaiting hand.

Not wanting to ask any questions, he just watched Tsunade until it clicked. The woman's looks, the gambling, blowing money on even more scratch tickets. "I know you." he declared after the woman. She paused and turned around and saw Orochimaru. "Really now?" she asked with her eyes squinting a bit as if trying to get a good look at him.

"Yeah. You were at the store with the scratch tickets. You had a bunch with you, then you won money and then bought more tickets with it." he recalled as Tsunade listened while nodding. After a silent moment, she nodded again, "You're right. I think I remember you too. You got that container of ice-cream...Ben & Jerry's."

It made Orochimaru laugh, "Yeah. That was me." _Huh. She's not too bad for a manager. Why did I have some weird thought that she'd be a total psycho?_

_--_

**We're done with chapter four, hm. I got a review on the suspense about if Orochimaru knew Tsunade or not. I hope this turned out good for you. Oh, yeah, hm. Hm, when I typed that thought about shaving Neji's head, I was poking fun that since he has long hair and stuff. That you can shave and use his hair instead of a llama's. Hey...do people even use llama hair or whatever it is they have? -wonders- Anyway, hm! Hugs to all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Kris here with the fifth chapter, hm. So sorry about the wait for it. I tried to make it up by taking a certain review into thought... wait... I take all into thought but you get what I mean. You'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto... that's why I write fanfictions.**

**Thankies to MissNaye and Niver!**

&&

By now, the two had been talking for a good few minutes as the others watched and secretly listened in. "You're here for the event, right?" Tsunade questioned, knowing Orochimaru wasn't an employee. He nodded and pointed to Sasuke who stood not too far from him, "Yeah. Sasuke brought me here for it. I didn't know he's a tele... tele... telemechanic."

Almost instantly, Sasuke slapped his forehead. _Telemechanic isn't even a word!_ But the two didn't seem to notice and continued talking. The others did and crowded around him. "Man. He's a nut." Neji said as he hands behind his head. Everyone else nodded and looked back at Tsunade. Hearing shoes hitting the floor at a fast pace, they turned to see Shizune.

"Tsunade, come on. You have plenty of work to catch up on." she said quickly but also worried with a hand on the other woman's shoulder. The blonde cut her sentence short and looked to her assistant. An annoyed sigh escaped her as she looked back at Orochimaru. "Sorry. I have to go. Enjoy the event." Tsunade said and left with Shizune beside her.

Watching the two go, Orochimaru looked at the others. "She seems nice." he concluded but got pounced on by Sasuke. "Telemechanic? That isn't even a word!" he said quickly, almost interrupting Orochimaru. It got him quiet with a confused expression, "Then...what do you do?" he asked. Sasuke sighed and simply said, "Telemarketing..."

Before either of the two could get a word in, Shikamaru half suggested and half whined that they should just start the tour to get it over with. Everyone agreed and started the tour with a walk around the cubicles, showing Orochimaru where each of them worked.

&&

The first cubicle they got to was Hinata's and it wasn't surprising to see that it was very clean. Taking a look around, Orochimaru spotted the wooden desk that carried a vase of flowers. Scattered around the vase were picture frames.

"This is my little cubicle." Hinata explained waving her hand around as if wanting the others to look around, "I try to keep it nice and clean."

As Hinata continued talking, Orochimaru looked at each of the pictures frames. There were a few of her friends and people that seemed to be in her family. It sort of scared him how much they all looked alike. _Damn. Must be one hell of a family gathering_. Standing up straight from the frames, he saw the others waiting for him to move onto the next one.

Coming to Ino's cubicle, it was much like Hinata's but with more decorative items besides pictures and a vase of flowers. On her desk was a small teddy bear with a balloon and then a small kitten figurine. "Mine's is kind of boring." Ino sighed as she pressed her hand on her desk. Sakura also went to the desk and picked up the teddy bear. "I remember this!" she said, coming out of her exhausted mood, "This was from when we went out to celebrate your birthday." The two girls talked and eventually moved onto the next one.

Naruto led the group to his cubicle and Orochimaru came face to face with the most childishly decorated cubicle he'd ever seen. Figurines of ramen and pictures were displayed on the desk. On the walls or what he thought were walls carried small posters of animals. Even a notebook that was on his desk was decorated with stickers. Orochimaru stared at it and the others laughed at the blank expression. "Yeah...I really need to grow up." Naruto said with a hint of embarrassment. The others laughed and Shikamaru shrugged with a lazy smile, "Nah. You're fine the way you are. Troublesome." This just caused more laughing in the group.

The next cubicle belonged to Sasuke and it was probably one of the simpler ones. Much like Hinata's, it had pictures on the desk but no vase of flowers in sight. Beside one of the pictures stood a small Easter basket figurine. Seeing it, Orochimaru automatically remembered it as the one he had gotten for Sasuke as an Easter gift. "Here's mine's. It's plain but I like it anyway." Sasuke explained as he watched his friend look along the pictures. Naruto smirked as he heard Sasuke speak, "It's okay. I'll get you something to decorate it with! Everyone loves bobble heads!" but everyone stood quiet, "Um...no thanks." Sasuke replied trying to imagine him working with a cheery bobble head on his desk.

"Hey, Sasuke, who's this?" Orochimaru questioned as he held up one of the frames to Sasuke. It was one of the bigger frames that showed two adults, one male and another female, himself but younger and a boy that resembled him but looked older. Sasuke just stared at the picture before speaking, "That's me, my parents and Itachi..." but it just got him curious. _Itachi? Uh... Itachi... Itachi. _He wondered looking at the picture before asking another question, "Who's Itachi?" The question made the others quiet knowing him and Sasuke didn't have that good of a relationship. Though it hit a nerve, he managed to stay calm.

"He's my brother, don't you remember?"

"... The one who sent you that weird head-less teddy bear for Christmas?"

"No, that was my ex-girlfriend. Itachi's the one that sent me that dead plant for my birthday."

"Oh, yeah! Him!" Orochimaru smiled when he finally remembered, "I never did understand that whole dead plant thing though..." He just sighed and led the others out of the small cubical. "Don't worry." Sasuke tried to smile, not wanting to get into it. Breaking the topic, Hinata brought up another part of the tour. "Let's go to where we eat at next." she brought up. Orochimaru nodded, feeling more and more curious about the floor.

&&

The room wasn't too crowded and only contained people that was being toured around or just wanted to stop to talk or rest. It was a simple area though, windows, tables, chairs, the usual lunchroom. As everyone sat down, Orochimaru continued to look around. "You can either bring lunch and eat here or just go outside and buy something to eat." Ino explained as she watched him curiously examine the room. "Really? What do you guys do?" he asked everyone.

"I go out and buy some ramen...or just bringing some with me."

"I usually bring a little something for myself..."

"Eh, sometimes I go out for lunch and sometimes I just skip."

The last response made Orochimaru gasp. "Sasuke, you skip lunch? It's not good to skip meals." he said as Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Coming from someone to lives on the sofa eating ice cream._ He sighed with the thought. "I just don't have time to make something in advance." he replied, avoiding why things were like that.

The tour to the lunchroom wasn't long and the group next went to get some drinks from the refreshment stand. Each got a cup of juice and gathered in a corner of the room to continue chatting. "Hey, why not take a swing at my job?" Sasuke asked, thinking it would be one more good push to get revenge on Orochimaru. Seeing the time, it was almost lunch, which almost made him frown. Oh, well. He could always get revenge after lunch. "Yes! It's lunch!" Naruto cheered with his fists in the air, "I hope they have good food."

Everyone began chattering about the food and, just about on cue; the food was set out on the tables beside the drinks. It smelled great and attracted everyone into the room in no time at all. Quickly, lines were formed to get food from the helpers. As they took their food, they sat at one of the tables and began to eat. "This food is good." Sakura commented as they pushed her fork into a pile of rice. Neji nodded and wondered, "I wonder who made this."

While they all ate, Tsunade darted from table to table to see how everyone was doing. Finding a spot at a table, she sat down and tried her luck at another scratch ticket. The results were good...but then also bad. The ticket itself cost 10 dollars but the prize was 5 dollars. Feeling neutral about it, Tsunade put the ticket into her pocket and continued roaming around.

Weaving in and out of tables, she stopped as she collided with a plate of food. Tsunade closed her eyes at the moment of the impact and the feeling of food smudging over clothing made her frown. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She heard someone gasp. The person sounded like a male but also familiar. Slowly opening her brown eyes, she saw Orochimaru. Before she could even place a name to his face, she bashed her fist onto the table when the burning sensation from the food-covered clothing that began to stick to her skin.

Under the blow of her punch, the wood of the table sounded and cracked, almost being destroyed. The others stepped away since they thought it would be a good idea if they wanted stay out of the hospital. _I'm so going to get my butt kicked_. He grumbled as he stared with wide eyes at the table. When the table was sparred and Tsunade turned her eyes back to him as she paused quickly. "You" was all she said and the room went silent.

Not even another word could be said before the cheering, "Take it off! Take it off!" was heard. Orochimaru quickly looked around the room to see who was saying it when his eyes stopped on a man. He had long white hair that was pulled into a ponytail and one red line running down each of his cheeks. "Take it off!" the man repeated, this time with a fist in the air. _He can't be serious. _Orochimaru wondered as he watched the mysterious person. _This guy is a total pervert!_

Tsunade just ignored the cheering male as she stared at the one who accidentally put food on her clothing. "You're that person from before that's here with Sasuke." she said as she looked over to the Uchiha as if trying to remind herself. Orochimaru just nodded a few times. "Yeah. I'm Orochimaru and I'm sorry about the food." he said with a quick voice. She also nodded and looked down at her stained shirt. "Thank goodness I keep a spare outfit. Crazy shit happens so you eventually learn." Tsunade explained with a laugh as he stared on, wondering what she meant by 'crazy shit'.

Nothing else was said and Tsunade was on her way out of the room. Once she left, everyone carried on and the white haired man rushed over to him. "Aw, man! That would have been perfect!" was all he said while Orochimaru looked at him in confusion. A quiet, "Uh..." was all he said in return before Ino stepped in. "Will you just drop it already? Man, Jiraiya, you're such a pervert!" she huffed with her arms crossed.

Looking at the two, Orochimaru sighed. _I don't even know this dude and I totally agree..._

_&&_

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next, there will be a bit more information on what Jiraiya's doing in the story. Hopefully, it won't take as long to post it though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hm, I apologize for taking so long to put this chapter up. It's the longest chapter I've written so this feels like an accomplishment for me. Thankies to Niver and COTK-NMS, hm! Naruto doesn't belong to me... or the job of telemarketing... or a job, period. Yeah...I'm unemployeed. Oh, right. The italics are all of Orochimaru's thoughts. Enjoy the chapter.**

&&

Hearing what Ino had told him, Jiraiya just laughed. "What? I was just...making a helpful suggestion." he said with a grin. Ino sighed and just shook her head. Sasuke eventually joined her and added into the conversation, "Yeah, a 'helpful suggestion' so you can get your perverted fix." At this rate, Orochimaru wasn't sure of what to think of Jiraiya besides him being a pervert.

Seeing how Orochimaru seemed to be lost in the conversation, Hinata leaned closer to him. "Don't worry about him. He's a pervert but besides that, he's kind of nice." she whispered with a hand over her mouth to hide her words. Looking at the girl, he nodded and thanked her. "So...your Jiraiya?" he asked as if trying to get some things finally straight. "Yeah." he answered back but then asked, "Never seen you 'fore. What's your name?"

"Orochimaru. Are you here for the event?" he replied and watched as Jiraiya nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm a friend of Tsunade's and she took me along. It's good so far but it would have been better if she would have taken off her shirt." he said with his voice going into sadness to the end. It kind of amazed him how Jiraiya could just go back to it like he wouldn't just let it go. _This guy is amazing..._

Soon after, Naruto's voice broke in. "Heyyy! The food's getting cold!" he warned with his hands wagging in the air. Everyone had forgotten about the food ever since that incident with Tsnuade's clothing. "Oh, yeah..." Shikamaru said quietly and continued to eat. His voice made Orochimaru jump since he had forgotten the boy even existed because of his silence.

As the group ate, others began to leave and continue with the event. "What should we do after this?" Sakura asked out loud after leaning away from her now empty plate. The first to answer was Sasuke as he put up a finger to talk. "We can give everyone a swing at telemarketing. It'll be interesting to see how everyone does with it," he explained, trying to stick to his plans on getting revenge on Orochimaru. It was a simple plan though. Just get him to try the job out and when it blows up in his face, it'll be the perfect revenge.

"Oh, we should do that!" exclaimed Naruto with a hyper voice, "Last time, Kakashi tried it and he ended up talking to some dude about those weird books he reads." Everyone laughed though Orochimaru didn't. He wasn't too sure what Naruto meant by 'weird books' though. When everyone was finished eating, the plates and cups were thrown out. Leaving the room, they went back to one of their cubicles.

&&

The small group gathered in Sasuke's cubicle but mainly because there was the most room from the lack of such decorations. The chair was left empty for the person who was going to make the phone calls. "Who goes first?" Sakura asked as she twirled around to look at the others. Quickly, a hand shot up as Neji offered, "I'll go."

No one said anything as he sat in the chair and found a small list of names and phone numbers beside it. "Just pick a number and give it a shot." Naruto said as he leaned forward to look at the notepad. Running a finger down the notepad, Neji mumbled some things to himself and then stopped. "How about giving Anko a try?" he asked as he twisted in his chair to face the others. They all nodded except for Orochimaru who wasn't too sure who Anko was but then again, he didn't mind since Neji would be the one on the phone.

Without a word, he twisted again in his seat and dialed her number. Putting an elbow onto the desk, he waited as the phone rang on the other side. It went a few times until a woman picked up. "Hello?" she asked curiously as Neji stood silent. He could hear what sounded like a violent action movie playing in the background. "Um...yes. Is this Anko Mitarashi?" he asked back and found himself correct. Nodding to himself, Neji went on, "I'm calling from Pink Slug and would like to ask you...do you have any slugs?" He, like many other people, have come to the job for events so many times, they eventually knew the drill to things. Already, Neji knew just about everything a regular employee would know. The other end was silent besides the sounds of the movie playing. Then, shouting could be heard but loud enough for the others who stood around Neji to hear. "YEEEAH! SHOOT HIM AGAIN JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT!" she yelled.

_My God, this woman is insane!... And what the hell is Pink Slug? _Orochimaru wondered to himself as he jumped with the rest. "Huh? Oh, right. Slugs? Nope." Anko said as if getting dragged back into the conversation with Neji. She spoke quickly and hung up even faster, probably to get back to the movie. Setting down the phone, he stood up and stepped away from the chair. "Anko's insane. She seemed more into that movie than the conversation." he shared with the others as he made his way from the chair.

Now it was someone else's turn and everyone looked at Shikamaru. "Come on. Your turn." the girls cheered as they poked Shikamaru. Even Hinata got a playful poke in as he sighed and slowly sat on the chair. "Fine, fine." he surrendered, "Who should I call?" They was all silent until Sakura spoke up, "Why not Lee?"

Everyone knew how they were just about opposites and having them talk to each other on a phone could be a true experiment. Shikamaru just shrugged, knowing nothing good would come of it but figured that if anything, he could just hang up. Turning his lazy eyes to the notepad, he searched for Lee's number and found it. He took up the phone as he dialed it and pressed it to his ear. Instantly, he put his head down on the desk as he waited for him to answer. It rang a few times and it looked like Lee wasn't home. The idea made a small smile creep onto Shikamaru's partially hidden face.

"Hello, Caller! How is everything on a nice day like this? Isn't it a nice day to go out for a jog a-" Lee said but eventually got interrupted by Shikamaru. "I'm calling from Pink Slugs. Do you have any?" he asked, getting straight to the point. The other said nothing as if thinking. "Pink slugs?" he finally replied, "I never knew there were such creatures. They must be blissful ones to be such a color such as pink." This is really not what he wanted. Taking in a deep breath, Shikamaru spoke, "No, I mean that I'm calling from Pink Slugs. Do you have any slugs?" and by now, his voice seemed even more annoyed every moment. Lee shook his head as he answered into his phone, "No, I don't. What about them though?" It made Shikamaru grumble at the reply. "Crap, this kid..." he mouthed out to himself, already considered putting the back-up plan of just hanging up to use. The moment he heard a breath from Lee as if he was going to talk, his arm shot out and he hung up the phone. "What happened?" Ino asked a little shocked to see such a movement from her lazy friend. Wordlessly, he got up and went beside her. "That kid, Lee..." he said, "He weirds me out..." Everyone just agreed since there was no denying it.

The next person up was Orochimaru and Sasuke wasted no time in getting him to sit at the chair. This was one of the moments he was waiting for. To get revenge on him when the call comes crashing down on him. _With his lack of skills,_ _Orochimaru will crumble for sure. _He smiled to himself. Sasuke knew it was a bit mean but something like this did seem just right for him.

Sitting in the chair, Orochimaru's eyes scanned the notepad before a hand blocked his line of sight. "I'll get someone you can call." Sasuke said to him as he took the pad from the desk. Flipping through it, he paused when he felt eyes on him. Looking up just a bit, he saw all but Orochimaru watching him. Mouthing out some words to them, they nodded and looked away. He had mouthed out to them his little plan to get revenge and Orochimaru didn't even notice as he fiddled with his damned rope belt.

Handing back the notepad, Sasuke suggested calling Hiashi. "You want him to call him?" Hinata and Neji spoke up at the same time. Even their voices were even with surprise. Looking over at the two, he nodded and then shrugged. "Yeah. He seems like a nice person for a rookie like him," he explained with a glance at his friend who was still sitting down. Orochimaru watched while they talked, not sure what the problem was with calling this Hiashi person. Sasuke said he was nice anyway so what could it be so bad?

Taking back the notepad, he found the phone number and dialed it. As it rang, Orochimaru began to feel a bit nervous. How could you call random strangers and have conversations with them about...slugs? While it rang, he looked up at the others for a bit of comfort. "Don't worry." Sasuke assured with a smile "Look through this real quick while the it's still ringing" With those instructions, he kneeled down at the desk and took a small book from one of the draws. Closing it, it let it land in front of Orochimaru.

Wasting no time in fear Hiashi would pick up at any moment, he flew through the pages of the small book. Skimming through it, he managed to pick up pieces of helpful information. _Pink Slugs is the name. See if they have slugs so you could share help information with...try to sell them slug supplies? _All these thoughts were running through his mind when he got to a certain page. "Slug stuff?" he said out loud before leaning away from the book. "You mean to tell me you guys sell-" he was going to say before a voice on the other line interrupted him.

"Hello?" it asked and Orochimaru's stomach dropped. Remembering what Sasuke had said about the person, he took a deep breath and began to speak. "Hello. I'm calling from Pink Slugs. We're here to share helpful information with you and...sell you...slug supplies...?" he said into the phone. It was all going well until he got to the last part. How could anyone word something like that without being so direct? Hiashi just laughed at the traces of discomfort from the other's voice. "Don't get nervous. I knew you'd call." he said and Orochimaru could tell he was smiling from how he sounded. When his words registered, he felt seriously confused. Now, feeling slightly scared, he asked in a low voice, "You... you knew I was going to call you?" Hiashi just replied with, "Mm-hm" before going silent. It didn't last long before he continued to talk. "It's just how fate works. Besides, I get plenty of calls from Pink Slug. Fate is really a funny thing," he said to Orochimaru. "Oh, do you know what else is fate?" he asked and the random question really did get him even more scared. Not even having time to reply, Hiashi simply said, "This." and hung up.

The line went dead while Orochimaru stood silent with his eyes wide. _What the fuck just happened?_ He wondered as his still wide eyes moved to the phone. "Well? What happened?" he heard someone asked and turned to see it was Sasuke. It was a very good question and one that he wanted answered just as much. He just shrugged, "I don't... know. He said he knew I was going to call him and he began to talk about fate. Then he asked me if I knew what else was fate and then he hung up on me!"

All of this made Sasuke want to cheer but he held it in. Really, this was more than he expected. He knew Hiashi would bring up the fate business but to actually go that far and hang up on him? That was more than he had thought. It was still good though and he couldn't help but try it again. "That's odd. Try another phone number," he suggested as he took up the notepad again. This time, he walked over to the others so they could give him a hand with it.

Walking to them, he held out the notepad with the words facing up so they could all see. "Oh, have him call Sai." Naruto said quietly, "He can be annoying so it might piss him off." Sasuke nodded, adding it to his mental list of people. Taking a looked at the others, he saw they were also nodding. "Alright." he said with one final nod before breaking away from the group.

Returning to Orochimaru, he handed back the notepad and told him to call Sai. He just nodded and searched for the number without a word. Finding it, he punched in the number and waited. It just kept ringing until it looked like he wasn't there to answer. Already getting ready to hang up, a voice came popped up. "Not here right now. Running from you. Leave a message. If this is Naruto...please tell me you're only calling me 'cause you finally found a dick." The voice said and then there was silence, which was quickly ruined with a 'beeeep'.

Slowly hanging up the phone, Orochimaru's expression was just as blank as it was with the last phone call. "He wasn't there," he said quietly, trying to get the answering machine's message out of his head. Leaning back into his chair, he sighed and wondered what it was all about. Seeing Orochimaru the way he was, Hinata slightly frowned, "Are you okay?" Looking up at the concerned girl, he lied and said he was fine. Finally pushing the recording out of his brain when he eventually figured that he didn't even want to know what it was about. He stood up from the chair. "Does anyone else want to go?" he asked as he stretched.

No one said anything besides Sasuke. "No." he said with a hand out, "Try again. Third time's the charm, right?" He figured one more hit would be enough revenge. Orochimaru had an unsure look but then sat down again. _Yeah. Third time is supposedly the charm_, _right?_ He thought to himself with a small smile. Besides, not everyone could be crazy or just plain weird. "Who should I call this time?" he asked but just got the notepad as if it was the answer. Taking it, he looked up at Sasuke who was shrugging, "I don't know. You pick." Orochimaru just took it and scanned it to someone to call. Taking a step back, Sasuke smiled to the others. The plan of revenge was going good though he just had to have some mercy and let Orochimaru pick the last person to call.

"This person seems decent." Orochimaru said to himself after searching the list for a few minutes. Taking up the phone, he slowly put in the numbers and then waited. After a few rings, a male answered. "Hello. I'm calling from Pink Slugs. Is... Ibiki Morino there?" he asked with his eyes now on the book that Sasuke had given him in case he needed some help.

While Orochimaru listening to the male respond, the others watched. "He called Ibiki?" Sakura whispered to the small group while they nodded. Neji just snickered with a smirk; "He'll give Orochimaru a run for his money." If it was on thing that Ibiki was popular for, it was for his little mind games.

Back to the phone conversation, he learned the male who picked up was this Ibiki person. "Okay," Orochimaru nodded, "We would like to share with you helpful information on slugs and do you have any, by any chance?" he asked. That time, he didn't even bother to include the selling of slug items. If the conversation lasted long enough, he'd probably just add it in at a random time. "No, I don't have any. What is this about anyway?" asked Ibiki which left Orochimaru speechless. The on time he gets a decent person, he doesn't know what to say.

Driving his eyes through the book, Orochimaru stuttered and Ibiki laughed. "Must be a rookie..." he mumbled though he could be heard. At a moment like this, he could help but screw around with the stuttering person and began with his tricks. He just a trick to play, one to let him have some fun and stop the annoying phone call. "Why don't we do this instead..." Ibiki started but then paused for a moment. Orochimaru just listened to his words without speaking.

"Hang up now and you'll wake up to find your left arm missing tomorrow. Stay on the line and you'll wake up to find your right arm missing tomorrow."

_The hell? Is this man crazy?!_ "Um...what? You must be joking."

"I'm not joking. Which do you pick?"

_Well...my left hand is my remote hand...damn but then I scoop ice cream and eat it with my right!_ _Okay, I'll just hang up. I can always learn to use the remote with my other hand. _"Okay. I know which to pick!"

"Really? Show me which one."

"This one..."

_There, problem solved. Crap, wait... he doesn't know who I am and where I live so how could he... that means I hung up for nothing... _"DAMMIT!"

&&

**All done for this chapter. I had fun writing the phone call scenes, espcially for Orochimaru. He fell for Ibiki's trick! I'm sorry if the Anko, Lee, Hiashi, Sai and Ibiki seemed weird for some reason. Anywho, hugs to all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayness for a new chapter... and one that didn't take so long to type. Hm, for some reason, I honestly had fun writing this. I don't own Naruto, Hello Kitty band-aids or the job of telemarketing... or a job in general. Thankies to Niver and Arisa-sama. Glad you liked Sai's answering machine, Niver. :) All of the stuff that's in italics are Sasuke's thoughts. Now, on with the chapter, hm!**

&&

The outburst from Orochimaru made everyone jump. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked when he began to enjoy the almost solid silence. He didn't answer them or even look over to them. How could he explain to them that he fell for such a trick? "Nothing." he said, finally getting up, "I just... wasn't thinking when I hung up." That seemed like a good answer since it wasn't a lie. Naruto laughed and shrugged, "It's okay. I do that all the time!" Everyone just stared at him, seeing what he just confessed though he didn't even catch his own mistake. "It's okay. You never did any of this stuff before so of course it's going to be tough for you." Sasuke said, getting serious.

While he said that, Hinata smiled to an idea. Turning to Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji and Orochimaru, she curled her fingers until her hands were like little fists. "Why don't you guys try to get a job with us? It's be fun!" she said with little giggles here and there. The first three simply shook their heads. "I'm sorry, Hinata." Sakura replied with a small smile, "It would be really cool but I don't think this is my thing. Besides, I come here a lot for the events you guys have anyway." Neji and Shikamaru also offered the same response though Orochimaru stood silent.

Once Sasuke noticed his silence, he looked over to see him with a thoughtful expression. _Don't tell me he's actually thinking about trying to get a job here._ He said to himself with some mixed emotions about it. If he got the job, it would mean they would have more money coming in and things wouldn't be as stressful. Orochimaru getting the job would also mean having him around almost 24/7 since they'll be not only living together but working together. Still, he just had to make sure. "What about you?" he asked and then held his breath for the answer. "I don't know. Probably not." Orochimaru answered with a small shrug towards the end. _Oh, good. He can have a job anywhere but here._ Sasuke said in his mind but just nodded.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto began to say with a bounce, "Let's go play with the copier! They fixed it yesterday!" They all laughed at his suggestion "Naruto, you and Sasuke messed around with the copier last week and remember what happened?" Hinata said as she wagged a finger to him. Her words made him eerily silent and even stopped his bouncing. It made Orochimaru curious to find out what happened but then there was another part that just wanted nothing of it. Finally, he gave him and was going to ask what happened when Naruto began to speak. "Yeah... I should have never tried to photocopy water..." Orochimaru tried not to laugh at the little clips about trying to do that, which followed the thought. "The hell do you photocopy water?" he whispered to himself.

After that, the group went on talk with others, raced each other and even had rolling chair races. It all oddly turned out to be fun when a classic was brought up by Ino. "Hey, why don't we do that paper football thing?" she asked with her hands clapped together. No one really understood what she meant until she got a piece of paper and folded it until it was a small triangle and held it between her thumb and middle finger. "This," she explained, showing it to them, "Hold it like this and flick it. Then you see how far it goes." When her explanation was through, Ino flicked at it to give an example and they laughed. It went a good distance too, which was even better. Quickly leaving to get it back, she turned with it in her hand.

She gave randomly gave it to Neji who did the same as she did. Taking off into the air, it soared over where it had fell for Ino and eventually came to the floor. "Aw, man. You got farther than me!" Ino gasped with a mock tear. Everyone took turns and then the game eventually went into rounds. It was Orochimaru's turn again and he was actually having lots of fun with it though it took a hit when he held the 'football'. As he tried to hold it between his fingers, the paper created a slit on his finger. He didn't even notice it and flicked it. It got past almost everyone's spots besides Neji's. Going to get the paper, he returned and gave it to Shikamaru. Slowly, he took the paper but looked at a red stain on the white paper.

His expression didn't really change though he just had to ask. "Is this blood?" he said out loud and showed it to the others. It didn't take much searching to find it since the stain stood out so much. Looking at it, Orochomaru sighed but then flinched when he felt a stinging pain on his finger. Bringing to up so it was level to his nose, he looked at it and saw he had a paper cut. Another wave of stinging came from it as more blood seeped from the cut and onto his pale skin. "Damn paper cut!" he said out loud and run a finger over the cut to whip the blood though it got replaced by more.

Seeing her new friend in pain, Hinata found and left to her cubicle with a word. She returned quickly with a band-aid. "Here. You can use this," she said as she held it out to him. Her small voice made him jump a little and he looked to see her holding something out. It was small and wrapped in Hello Kitty paper, which made him frown. "What is it?" he asked stupidly and she simply told him that it was a band-aid. It was a nice offer but he felt he should protect his male pride and not put on the Hello Kitty band-aid. As he stared down at it, Sasuke's voice interrupted his thoughts. "It's purple," he said with a smile, which quickly brightened Orochimaru's face. "Really? Great... wait... how'd you know?" he asked but saw Sasuke look down. "I... don't want to talk about it." he said back. Thanking Hinata for the band-aid, he opened it and saw it was purple. Not only that though. It was... the same color as his belt! As he wrapped it around his finger, he had a huge grin on. The small cut wasn't enough to stop the fun though since right after that, they continued playing. Now, Orochimaru just got some odd looks because of the purple Hello Kitty band-aid that was wrapped on one of his fingers. They didn't say anything about it, just gave weird looks but he just ignored them all.

The next little game they played was much like the last, really got attention and even others to play. It was really just some twisted form of football just with a paper triangle as a football and people rolling around in chairs. Though the space was limited, the still played and it turned out to be more fun than originally thought. They continued to play until stopping to take a break.

Seeing how people were slowly leaving, they noticed that it was almost time to go. "Aw, man. Today was fun." Naruto whined, not wanting to let what little time was left go. He looked a little sad but then so did everyone. It made Sasuke actually forget about all his issues about working while Orochimaru stood at the apartment all day. Sakura just patted his shoulder with a smile, "It's okay. We can always get together and hang out" but got a sad reply from the blonde. "Yeah but... where will we get rolling chairs from?!" he asked in a slight panic but Hinata shrugged, "Um... we could always go to Staples for that..." The answer wasn't one he was thinking of, if he was thinking of one at all, though it gave him some comfort. "Yeah." he said back, "That's true."

Taking another look at the clock, Shikamaru sighed. "Well, guess we should get going." he said getting from the chair he was sitting from and returned it to where he had gotten it. When he went back to the group, he saw they did the same thing. "Yeah. Naruto still have to take me to dinner since he promise." Sakura said with a point to Naruto who looked surprised. "Shit! I thought you forgot!" he cried, now with his hands on his head. She didn't say anything back but just laughed.

Together, they began to go to the stairs to leave, saying their good-byes as they went. While they were walking, Orochimaru paused to see Tsunade with Shizune with her. Even Jiraiya was there helping... or just looking for women to hit on and just be a pervert around. They were both behind a table, giving out papers and talking with people. He told the group a quick, "Be right back." and left to the two woman. They heard his words and paused to see where he was going. .

They watched as he began to talk with Tsunade and eventually laugh. "Uh-oh. I think I see a romance." Naruto joked as he saw her wave a hand to the laughing Orochimaru. Sasuke sighed while the others giggled. "You and you're jokes." he said as he watched him take a paper from Tsunade's outstretched hand and began to write on it. He was beginning to get curious about what they was doing but then didn't think it was much when he saw Orochimaru give back the paper and shake Tsunade's hand. They both smiled to each other after that and Naruto gasped. "Holy shit. He gave her his number!" he said but this time actually serious. After that, the two began to talk with Jiraiya who paused to wink at a random woman got quickly got shot down.

One smile and wave later, Orochimaru got back to them and no one said a word about what they saw or what was said. "Okay, let's go." he said with a cheery voice which kind of worried Sasuke. Everyone else continued down the stairs, he kept taking looks at his abnormally happy friend. They didn't say anything to each other though as they eventually got outside. The small group said their good-byes and went their different ways.

&&

In the train station, Sasuke, Naruto and Orochimaru boarded their train. It was a short one and no one said much. When Naruto's stop came, he waved to them and got off. As he left, Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Today was fun." he said and then stopped, leaving a patch of awkward silence. The Uchiha couldn't help but smile in agreement, "Yeah, it was."

"What would you think if I started working there?" Orochimaru randomly asked with his eyes up going over the ads that were on the walls of the train. Sasuke didn't reply but it might have been how the question was asked. It was an innocent question but the tone kind of worried him since it wasn't really a wondering tone, more like a straight out question. Seeing how Orochimaru was watching him, Sasuke noticed he had yet to answer. "I think it would be good," he said and though it was a very vague response, Orochimaru accepted it. _Wonder where that question came from. _A few stops later, Sasuke got off with his friend behind him.

&&

Now back home, Orochimaru tackled with sofa while Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Knew he couldn't help himself. _Going to the table, he unloaded all of the stuff from his pockets and looked to see the other already on the phone with the T.V. on. "Kabuto?" he asked as he began to watch his beloved soap opera that he had set TiVo for earlier that day.

Once it began to play, Orochimaru sat the remote down and continued to talk on the phone. "Guess what! ... No, I didn't cut my hair, silly." he laughed. Quickly, Sasuke left the living room to the kitchen for something to eat. He found phone conversations between Orochimaru and Kabuto to be very annoying... even if he was only listening to one side of it. Even though he was in the kitchen, he could still hear the conversation.

"Sasuke took me to this event at his job! ... No, it was fun. He introduced me to some of his friend. Oh my gosh and these two dudes had ponytails! Only sissy guys when their hair in a ponytail. ... I know you wear your hair in a ponytail, Kabuto. ... So? You're MY sissy guy!"

The conversation soon became too much for him as Sasuke took his food and rush to eat in his bedroom. So much for his plan on getting revenge and putting Orochimaru back in line. He was still happy that the day turned out to be fun though.

&&

**And that's all she wrote, Baby... or I wrote... damn, I need to get my dad to stop saying that. I think it's starting to spread. Anyway! Anyone have ideas on what the whole scene with Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya was all about? -grins- I'll admit that this story is almost finished. Wishing you're all enjoying it. At the end, I'll most likely include an epilogue. Hugs to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay for a new chapter. Thankies to Niver. I don't own Naruto but I do write fanfics based on it, hm. Italics are Sasuke's thoughts and let's go with the chapter! Enjoy.**

**Important... there's a bit of a timeskip to the next morning!**

&&

It was now a new day but the same routine as the alarm clock dragged Sasuke from his dreams and got attacked by a pillow. As it fell, it hit the floor just like all the other mornings and stopped to make the bedroom filled with an eerie silence. "Aw, man." he said to himself through a yawn as he stretched. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. He remembered all the things from the day before, the event, the games, the phone calls, Orochimaru talking with Tsunade and Jiraiya before they left. Sasuke was still a bit curious about what it was all about but then just let it go. It wasn't his business anyway and he had more important things to focus on.

Leaving the paradise of his bed, he padded his way to his dresser and then to his closet to gather some clothes. Now, with his arms full of clothing that he would wear to work, he went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Sasuke just took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. He would have brushed his hair if it really made a difference. He got dressed after that, dumped his old clothes into a hamper and left the bathroom to go to the living room.

The scene there was no different than any other mornings. Television on, Orochimaru spread on the sofa like he had past out and the small pillows that were meant as decorations for the sofa were scattered on the floor and around the sleeping body. _Guess yesterday didn't teach him anything._ Not even caring to be quiet about it but probably since Orochimaru wouldn't have woken up anyway, Sasuke turned off the T.V. and went to the table for his things.

"N-No. Don't put... put the strawberries on... the ch-chocolate icing!"

Hearing the mumbled words, Sasuke turned around to face the other side of the room. _Did I just hear someone talk_? He wondered but then figured he was still pretty tired and probably imagined it. Pushing his phone into his pocket, he paused to hear more mumbling and traced it to Orochimaru was now staining the pillow with drool. _Aw, damn. He's drooling on the pillow __and__ sleep talking?_ With a shake of the head, Sasuke turned away from his snoozing friend and continued gathering his belongings to leave.

Sasuke was already near the door to leave but then paused to look at his friend. He may have been a pain but he was still his friend though. Seeing him mumble some words, Sasuke showed off a small smile before hurrying out the room. He came back seconds later with a blanket and draped it over Orochimaru. As soon as he began to walk away to leave the apartment, Orochimaru smiled to the sudden warmth. "So warm... don't tell me t-that... you... left the oven... on." he mumbled as more drool dripped onto the pillow.

Finally, out in the hallway of the building, the door was locked and Sasuke was on his way outside. The short walk to the train station was spent thinking about what the day had in store for him. It was really the same thing everyday but then it was still nice to just have some thinking time.

&&

The train arrived and it surprised Sasuke how empty the train was but then quickly took back his mental complaint seeing how it was much better that way. Not long after, Naruto greeted him. "Hey." he just said while he took a seat beside his friend. Sasuke just smiled and put a hand up, "Hi. How was that dinner thing with Sakura?"

Naruto sighed and then frowned a little, "She so took advantage. Man, you should have seen what she ate! I know I told her I was going to treat her but damn." His whining made Sasuke laugh and then shrug. "Yeah but I could have told you that." he said back to Naruto. The blonde just shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Oh, hey. Did Orochimaru say anything about yesterday? It was fun. " He asked with his arms un-folded and his hands on his knees. Sasuke just stared at Naruto as he thought about what he had been asked and remembered the mumbling words from Orochimaru and his conversation with Kabuto. _He said something, all right._ "No, he didn't tell me anything." he said back but continued once the other opened his mouth to talk, "And I know what you're getting at. I don't think he and Tsunade have some relationship thing going on. They're probably barely friends anyway since they just met."

By now, it seemed like that topic had been ended and locked away so the rest of the time spent was on other conversations that they randomly thought up. It didn't last long since their stop came and they exited the train and eventually the subway.

&&

As they now entered their floor, they saw the usual people with their coffee and conversations. Walking down the floor, they saw Hinata and Ino near the coffee maker. Hinata wasn't much of a coffee person but Ino defiantly was. "Hey! Guess it's back to work for us." Ino said to the others after their waves and greetings had been exchanged. It was something Naruto didn't want to accept as he whined, "Awww! Yesterday was fun though. It sucks that we have it once a year. Maybe someone can talk Tsunade into making it more times a year!"

That was something that everyone had agreed on since it was fun and something that should have been done more often. When the conversation died down, Naruto reached forward and got himself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he paused and made a disgusted expression towards it. As he swallowed, he coughed, "What is this?" Ino just watched as her poor blue-eyed friend held out his cup so she could look into it. With a small shrug, she took another sip, "Someone said its French Vanilla or something. Probably something Shizune brought in. I noticed she usually brings weird stuff like that."

Naruto brought the cup back closer to him and looked into it. He had never tried it before that first sip and it probably just took some getting used to so he continued to drink it but now taking smaller sips. Watching, Sasuke grinned and noted, "Heh. If it was ramen flavored, that would be long gone." They would randomly poke fun at Nauto's love, or obsession, over it though he never took it seriously. As he heard what Sasuke had said, his face lit up and then grinned once he swallowed the warm coffee. "Oh, hell yeah!" he cheered, not even stopping to think about whether or not he'd honestly drink ramen flavored coffee and just the plain possibility of it being created.

Eventually, the group broke apart to get to work. Sasuke went to his little cubical and sat down with a sigh. On the way back, he stopped to get a bottle of water from one of the vending machines, which was now resting on his desk. Leaning forward a bit, he twisted off the cap and took a drink of it.

When he had twisted the cap back on, he looked to his trusted notepad and searched for a number to call. As he looked down the names that seemed never ending, he stopped at Shino. Sasuke just shrugged to himself as if not caring who he called and went along with it. Once the numbers were punched it, he flipped the page in the notepad to a fresh one in case Shino really did want to get something though it wasn't likely.

"Hello?" he heard someone ask once he heard the phone on the other end stop ringing. "Hello. Is this Shino Aburame?" Sasuke asked as he settled the phone onto his shoulders so both of his hands were free. After that, the conversation became more alive and even successful as Shino decided to buy some slug things such as slug pet food and even a slug bed. He wasn't sure who would actually need any of that but if he kept him employed then he didn't really care.

A few more phone calls, Sasuke decided to take somewhat of a break and load the orders into one of the computers. Gathering his water bottle and notepad, he rose from his chair and left his small cubicle. He went into another section of the floor and began to place the orders of the customers. As he typed onto the keyboard, Sasuke smiled to himself at how accustomed he began to it. While he was typing, his mind could even wander to other things while his body was left typing on some type of autopilot. _Oh, well. Better for me. Simple job and it gets everything paid for._ He declared on the topic after paused his typing to drink some more of the water he had with him.

The day seemed to have been going fast yet slow at the same time, which felt sort of weird to him. It was now lunch and some people were eating, others were outside and few who just decided to skip lunch decided to get some extra work done. Though Sasuke didn't bring anything to eat, he was still in the cafeteria like room of the floor with his friends at a table.

While the brunette sat with his friends, he looked to see what the others were having. Hinata had brought a salad and Ino brought some random leftovers. He didn't even have to look to see what Naruto brought for lunch. The lunchtime went by as the rest of the day and eventually, it was over.

Everything else dragged on the same way and once again, Sasuke felt mixed feelings about it. It was slow moving yet simple and not complicated unlike the time he was cleaning the sofa a month ago. He never knew M&Ms could change color before that… educational experience. Being back at his cubicle with his hand resting on his notepad, he noticed the time on his cell phone.

For a Friday, it was a very dead one but then a Friday was a Friday so he just took it. He had planned to take the weekend off anyway seeing how he could make the sacrifice and that he worked the weekend before anyway. There, some people worked during the weekend to put in some extra hours while others just took the two days off.

Now seeing that the workday was coming to a close, Sasuke began to look over his things to see if anything needed to be taken home with him. Everything seemed in order so he got up from his chair and began to leave the floor. As he went to the stairwell, he was alone since all his friends offered reasons for not being able to hang around with him. They ranged from having to clean up their apartments to seeing some family that they never knew existed. Sasuke really didn't mind though since all he really wanted to do was get home and start enjoying his mini vacation. The last time Sasuke had taken the weekend off, it did little good. Orochimaru brought Kabuto to spend the night with them though the horror didn't end there. Sasuke was forced to watch movies while eating ice cream and cookies with them.

&&

Thankfully the train didn't take long and he was now in the ground floor of the apartment building. As he went towards the elevator, he paused and turned to the mailboxes. Going back to get the mail, the lock was opened with the twist of a key. As the small metal door opened, Sasuke's dark eyes collided with envelopes and one or two catalogs that somehow journeyed its way there. Reaching into it, he took out all his mail and locked it closed.

As he went back to the elevator, he began to run through the mail. Some was junk, others were bills but before he could get into further detail about it, the elevator came and opened with a soft tone. Looking up to the sound, Sasuke continued inside and pressed his floor.

Walking the short distance to one of the walls of the elevator, he leaned his back against it and ran through the mail again. _Junk... bills... bills... Orochimaru... ju- wait, what? _His thoughts made him stop and go back to the last letter and stared at his friend's name that was neatly placed on the envelope. It didn't feel thick or heavy so it probably just held a letter or something. This kind of surprised Sasuke that Orochimaru had gotten some mail but then again, he quickly judged it as something from Kabuto. Coming to that conclusion, he shrugged it off though Sasuke was still a bit curious about it and his eyes wandered to the top corner of the envelope. When they stopped, his eyes widened at what they saw. It was a letter sent to Orochimaru from Pink Slug.

&&

**Oh, yeah. There's a nice little twist/cliffhanger for you guys, hm. I'm sorry but I had to it! I'll get on the next chapter ASAP. Hugs to all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, now you guys can finally see what's in the letter. Hm, I tried to make it seem professional and I'm sorry if it doesn't. Naruto and the movie Dead Silence don't belong to me though I really like them both. Hm, italics are Sasuke's thoughts. Thankies to Niver and White-winter-wolf.**

&&

Some more staring was done to the letter and it just stared back. "I really need to talk to him about this." Sasuke eventually whispered to himself as he lowered his hand back to his side. Once the motion was completed, another tone sounded from the elevator as the doors opened and he entered the hall. Taking a few steps, he turned a corner, more steps and there he was.

Fishing out the keys, Sasuke opened the door and got a cheery reply once he stepped inside and began to lock the door closed. "Sasuke! You're back!" Orochimaru quickly greeted him though he didn't leave the comfort of the sofa. The other just smiled at the happy greeting and went to set everything down at the table. As he did this, Orochimaru sat up from lying down on the cushions and twisted himself to look at Sasuke. "Did you get some sweets catalog?" he asked as his yellow eyes peeked over the edge of the sofa to the black ones on the other side of the room.

Sasuke just shrugged and began to look at the two catalogs that came. As he searched, Orochimaru began to talk again. "They sent one before but the stuff wasn't that good. I hope they have better things next time," he said, now being in his usual position. The shorthaired male just shrugged and then stopped when he saw the letter from Pink Slug. _I'll get to this later._ Continuing the searching, Sasuke eventually found the catalog and tossed it over. The room was quiet besides the television, which was on until a girly screech came from Orochimaru since the flying catalog seemed to have surprised him.

"Thanks." he said back, trying to cover up his embarrassing outburst. Sasuke just nodded back and went to the armchair with the letter with him but hidden from Orochimaru. As he got there, he sat down and saw his friend still lying down on the sofa as if it was a bed while looking through the magazine. Pushing the magazine from his face, he turned it so Sasuke could see it and he pointed to a picture. "Doesn't this look like something your mom made?" he asked as he started to poke the picture. Sasuke looked over and slowly nodded, "Yeah but we never got to actually eat it." The other said nothing and just turned the page to keep looking through it.

Months ago, the two had gone to see Sasuke's parents and they were quickly asked to leave after seeing Orochimaru's 'rescued snake'. Nobody knew how he became so interested in snakes but no one bothered to actually ask.

"What are we having for dinner?" The question seemed to have been randomly asked and Sasuke soon learned that it really was. It came again and he shrugged and stretched. "I don't know. I think we still have leftovers." he said and then watched Orochimaru get up from his seat. He got into the entrance of the kitchen and paused. Turning back to the other brunette, he asked, "Do we still have Chinese?" and got a nod for an answer. Nothing else was said as Orochimaru continued into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke alone.

Using the alone time to his advantage, Sasuke looked at the Pink Slug letter that he had been hiding from Orochimaru. He simply planned to bring it up as the two ate and set it in his lap. When that was done, he called out, "Hey! Put some leftovers for me, too! Thanks!" Something was yelled back that he couldn't understand but just took it as an, "Okay." or something.

Minutes later, the food was done and the two was sitting at a table in the kitchen to eat. Sasuke still had the letter with him and thought it would be a good time to bring it up while they ate. He looked up to his friend and saw as he was eating from a pile of rice on his plate. They were talking about nothing so the kitchen was full of the sounds of people eating. It annoyed Sasuke since he was used to having some type of talking going on. If it wasn't him at work, it was the others and if it wasn't the television while he was in the apartment, it was Orochimaru on the phone. Taking a peek at the letter that he had set on his lap, he set down his fork and grabbed it.

Quickly, he took it from under the table and placed it onto it. "Here. You got a letter from Pink Slug." he simply said and Orochimaru's expression brightened as he silently reached a pale hand over the table and received the letter. When he finally got it, he turned it around so the face of it was in his direction. He past his eyes over the two addresses that were neatly written and then grinned. "Oh, I'm so happy this finally came." he cheered as he began struggling to open it, "I hope Tsunade accepted."

_Accepted? Accepted to what? _The snake-lover's words confused Sasuke though he didn't voice it out loud. He'd just find out about it in a few minutes. Eventually, after watching Orochimaru struggle with the envelope, he took back the thought. What felt like hours were actually minutes that past until the envelope was finally opened. Just as Sasuke had thought, it contained a letter that he saw him take out of it.

Nothing was said and the room was silent as Sasuke continued to watch as Orochimaru began to read the letter. Suddenly, loud laughing and cheering was heard which made the Uchiha almost fall from his chair. "She said yes! Alright!" the other cheered with his hands in the air as the letter was on the table, beside his plate. As Sasuke just watched in confusion, Orochimaru laughed in joy and continued, "Oh, man. I can't wait to see her on Monday!"

When that was said, it felt like time went at snails pace for Sasuke. _So... what's going on here. Is Naruto right that they're going out? Oh, my God. It'll be so awkward if they are. _His thoughts continued to pour one after another until whining snatched him from them. "Saaaasukeeeee" he heard the whining and saw it was Orochimaru. He was leaning over the table with the letter in his hand as if he wanted the shorthaired brunette to read it. Slowly, Sasuke took the letter without a word and read it. As soon as he read the last word of the letter, his dark eyes widened. _This letter... it's not about him dating Tsunade... it's... it's much worse! _Not believing what he had read, he re-read the short, typed letter.

February 21, 2007

Dear Orochimaru,

Congratulations and welcome to the Pink Slug family! Your application has been accepted and we trust that you know the basics about the company and such from fellow worker, Sasuke Uchiha. On Monday, you're expected to come for your first day of work at 8:00 am. As you probably already know, Pink Slug has no regulations regarding dress code but we do recommend wearing something comfortable and presentable. When you arrive to the floor, please come to my office to get everything settled. I hope you see you then.

Sincerely,

Tsunade, Manager

When Sasuke finally learned that he had not misread the letter, he leaned back in his seat with a shocked look on his face. Though this was a negative for Sasuke, it made Orochimaru even happier. "Isn't it great?" he gushed with his hands clapped together, "This means we get to work together!" _We get to work together._ The words replayed in his head but he managed to crack smile, "That's... great."

Orochimaru looked like he could just bounce off the ways now and began to stand up from his chair. Taking up his plate and cup, he began to go to the doorway. "I have to tell Kabuto!" he almost screamed, still in pure bliss about the letter. After that, he was out the room with Sasuke still leaning back in his seat with the letter in his hand. He could already hear the telephone conversation in the next room and his smile dipped into a neutral expression. _Maybe this isn't so bad. He'll probably make some friends there like I did and won't notice me. _

--

Some time past and they was finished eating and the telephone conversation was over. On the couch sat the two as they watched a random show that was giving. "Sasuke?" the call came out, breaking into the noises from the television. "Is there anything I should know about for Monday? I'm so excited... but at the same time, so nervous."

The weak words served as a shock to him. Orochimaru was always so positive and willing to go out and try things… well, mostly if it was to his advantage. Turning to answer, Sasuke just shrugged. "Nothing really, just follow what the letter says. Monday will be your first day and Tsunade will explain everything to you. You have nothing to worry about."

Orochimaru smiled shyly and then sighed. His small smile was quickly replaced with a grin. "Yeah. You're right. I guess I should make the most of the weekend seeing how I don't know when I'll have another free one." He said with his hands in the air for a stretch. Sasuke just watched but then leaned away, already knowing what he meant by 'make the most of the weekend' and he wanted no part in it.

Before he could stand up from the soft couch, he got pulled into a playful hug as Orochimaru kept his grin. "Let's watch a movie! I'll make popcorn!" he cheered before letting go of Sasuke and trotting into the kitchen. Letting out a sigh, the shorter of the two went towards their pile of DVDs and searched for a movie. _Here's Dead Silence. I wonder if he'll agree to watch it._

The more he thought about it, the more he could smell popcorn from the kitchen. It all stopped with a loud beep from the microwave and soon after, Orochimaru entered with a bowl of popcorn. Setting it on a table that stood between the television and sofa, he looked to Sasuke,

"What movie did you pick?"

Nothing was said as Sasuke showed the movie and Orochimaru whined. "Aw, why Dead Silence?" he cried as his fear of horror movies began to kick in. The complaints made Sasuke laugh as he lowered the box. "Why? You've seen it how many times and you're still scared?"

Eventually, Orochimaru agreed to watch the movie though it might have been just to prove he wasn't afraid. He took a seat on the couch wit the popcorn bowl beside him as he watched Sasuke put in the disk and set the player to start the movie. He turned around and silently sat on the other side of the popcorn bowl.

As the warnings and random coming attractions began to play, the snake-lover leaned back and smiled. "You know, Monday and every day after that is going to be so much fun." He simply said and let the sounds from the movie take over the room. Sasuke just swallowed some popcorn and turned his dark eyes to the bright ones that were beside him. "How you figure that?" he asked curiously.

"Because we'll not only have more money coming in, I'll be able to hang out with you and your friends more. It's like we'll always be together." He said with a childish grin towards the end. It was then that Sasuke had realized how sealed his fate and tried to keep a straight face. "Yeah. I'll get to see your friends again and then I'll be able to make you and myself a little something for lunch since you know it's not good to skip meals. Oh, maybe I can bring Kabuto to one of those Bring A Friend To Work Day events!" Orochomaru continued, his voice getting faster and excited as ever.

All of the words seemed nonstop and each one was like a hit on the head for Sasuke. He was still in his little world of shock now that he learned what having him work at Pink Slug would mean. There really wasn't much he could have done against it though and slowly tried to accept it. _Maybe this isn't so bad. He'll probably make some friends there like I did and won't notice me._ He repeated from earlier that day. The thoughts kept repeating themselves but served little comfort.

Not long after, the real movie began to play and Sasuke suddenly felt as though he should try to milk the weekend for all it was worth, now seeing what was ahead on Monday and every day after that.

&&

**Yay for this chapter. I'm sure some of you guys are wondering if this is the end and yes, it is... but then no. I have decided to write an epilogue, which will end up being the next (and last) chapter to this fanfic, hm. Hugs to all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankies to Niver! ****I don't own Naruto... 'cause if I did... it would be wwway different.**

**REMEMBER: This is just an epilogue so it's short. There is also a time skip and it's told in Sasuke's POV.**

&&

It has been almost a year since Orochimaru started working at Pink Slug and I must say... it's great! Next month will make an official year that he's been. He still hangs around with me, Naruto, Hinata and Ino, but he mainly sticks with his own group of friends. I have seen them around before he took up the job but I never bothered to talk with them or anything. He introduced me to them once and they seemed like decent people but ones that would make perfect friends with him. I think they're names were Sakon, Jiribo... Kidomaru... Kimimaro and this girl named Tayuya.

He's also friends with Tsunade and Jiraiya, and even hangs out with them, too, sometimes. Well, the random times Jiraiya comes to visit people though we all know it's so snoop around on girls and stuff. There's even rumors that there's something between Orochimaru and Tsunade, which Naruto keeps going on and on about. I know it started off as a joke but I kind of think that there really is something going on. It's funny but very sad since neither of them have any clue about these rumors. Some say that maybe it's better that they don't because they won't act natural around each other anymore. Personally, I think they would make an interesting couple since it's one that you'd never guess and they seem to get along really well. It's just a rumor... for now anyway.

His one-year anniversary at Pink Slug is on the Bring A Friend To Work day and he wants to bring Kabuto. He probably wants to have him around for the event and to celebrate the official year of employment. I don't even want to think about how he plans to do it though. From what I remember, Kabuto doesn't live so close to us so we might have to wake up early and get him or decide on a place to meet. He's another one that makes a perfect friend for Orochimaru. I don't know how to put it in words but I can really think of them as wearing matching t-shirts on certain days so they're like 'twins' or something… or even say the same thing at once like they share a mind.

Anyway, that's all at the workplace. At home, things are just as good because now that Orochimaru's working, there's more money for bills, food and anything else you can think of. Speaking of that, since things became so easy going, we got a cat not too long ago. She's really cute with bright red fur and beautiful blue eyes. It look us a while to decide on a name but eventually, we agreed on one. Her name is Katon.

Now, Orochimaru's even sleeping in his own room and not on the sofa anymore. It's quite impressive, if you ask me. I think him working in Pink Slug actually got him to be more responsible like open his eyes and things. He still goes on and on about his soap operas and stuff but he puts it to record so he doesn't miss anything. Ever since we got Katon, he's also been on top of his share of kitty duties and even the usual chores like washing the dishes.

I know that I've said and even thought this to myself like a million times but… this has turned out great. Much better than I thought it'd end up anyway. The next big step in this is to see what's happening with him and Tsunade. I might just break all the rumors to him and try to get the facts straight. Really, I don't care what he says because I truly think they like each other. The only issue is that they make it into one of those "You Go First" games that never ends. Maybe he just needs an extra push that I can help him with. It'll be a good way to pay back such a friend.

&&

**Yay. First completed story. I hope everyone liked it, hm. Thanks so much to all who read and even more to those who reviewed, put it as your favorite story, etc. Honestly, I might do a sequal but it depends on what you all think about this. You can just include it in a review or send me a private message. I recommend the first since my computer has mood swings and won't let me receive private messages at times. Hm, i****f I write it, I think everyone knows what it'll be about. If not, I'll just give you this tease: you might want to re-read Sasuke's POV again but carefully.**

**Hugs and cookies to all! **

**Much love, hm... Kris :)**


End file.
